Caught
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: All work & no play make Jack a lonely man with pent up desires. What happens when Elsa comes home, only to discover Jack has taken his urges into his own hands? More importantly, can Jack convince her that a bit of 'self-fulfilment in the absence of each other can be fun?


Elsa yawned and bent down to slip off her heels before making her way further into the darkened apartment.

Glancing at the clock, she felt the familiar pang of guilt upon noticing that it was 9pm. It had only been that morning when she had promised Jack that she would make it home for 7pm. Yet here she was, having only just arrived home knowing that she'd missed out on on the chance to spend those last two hours with the man she loved.

Her eyes fell on the photo that sat on top of the fridge. The one of her and Jack on her graduation day. He had been so proud of her and had insisted on posing for as many photo's as possible, all of them with his arms wound tightly around her waist, holding her close whilst she displayed her newly obtained law degree. The smile on her face that day had been genuine. Her mind had been filled with dreams of joining a prestigious city law firm and making a difference in the world.

Elsa loved her job, she loved the small suburban law firm where she worked and the colleagues she worked with, but that didn't mean it didn't have its downside. The workload was heavy and often involved a lot of reading and hours spent bent over legal books or the computer. Even when she didn't have a case she was still expected to work on paperwork.

The last four weeks had been extra tiring for her. She had been forced to work overtime in order to try and meet the demands of a stressful case. She'd started by skipping her lunch break in favour of continuing on working and when that hadn't helped she'd taken to staying back at the office after hours. As a result she had found that she'd struggled to arrive home before 7pm most nights.

Worst of all had been the toll the case had taken on her and Jack's relationship. She knew when they graduated that they would have to find a way to balance their private life where they were planning for their upcoming wedding and their working lives. She also had been prepared for the reality that their workloads would differ, what with her working as a lawyer and Jack employed as a primary school teacher.

Still, she had never anticipated that they would become the sort of couple that they had been over the past month. The kind of couple that exchanged a few words in the morning whilst they raced against the clock to get dressed and ready for work. They had even missed out on intimacy because of their opposing workloads. Their once healthy love-life had been pushed aside for brief kisses as they both rushed to their cars or an arm draped lazily over the other as they fell asleep at night.

Sighing, she opened the fridge and pulled out a leftover slice of pizza to nibble on. She knew Jack was home, his car was in the carport and his wallet and keys were on the coffee table. He'd obviously gone to bed early, no doubt tired from his week of parent- teacher interviews and writing student reports, or just sick of waiting for her.

Slowly, she made her way to the bedroom as her hands worked to remove her hair from the tight bun which she'd had it in for work. She could see the faint trace of light filtering out from under the crack in their bedroom door and felt a small glimmer of hope rising before she reminded herself that Jack liked to leave the bedroom lamp on out of consideration for her. He claimed that the last thing he wanted was to be woken up by the sound of her stubbing her toe on the corner of their bed.

Sighing, she pressed down on the handle, careful to not make a noise out of fear she'd wake Jack. Slowly she stepped into the dimly lit room, her eyes widening as they caught sight of her fiance who was still very much awake and quite relaxed as well.

She could feel her cheeks heating up, watching as Jack lay on his back, his eyes closed whilst his hand gripped tightly on his hardened dick. From the blissful look on his face she could tell that he was enjoying himself and her name tumbling softly from her lips left her with no doubt that she was the one on his mind.

"Jack?!"

…**~X~**...

Jack froze, opening his eyes to find the woman whose image had been running through his mind standing in the doorway, her long platinum blonde hair falling over her shoulders and a deep blush on her face.

"E..Elsa," he stammered, looking at her. "I..err..I..can..explain."

"That's okay, Jack, no need to explain, but I err, need to wash my face," Elsa squeaked and turned to leave the room.

Jack cursed and looked down at his erection. He'd been so close to his release and now he was torn between finishing the job and chasing Elsa. He already knew that she'd be tired when she got home. She had sounded exhausted when she called him earlier to let him know that she would be late again. He also knew that he was in desperate need for some release and based off of how tired Elsa had been over the last few weeks they'd not be making love that night.

He heard the sound of the taps as they were turned on and the water rushing out.

Knowing Elsa she would be taking her time to wash her face and clean her teeth. She'd want to give him the time he'd need to 'finish the job' whilst she waited for her face to return to it's normal shade as opposed to the bright red hue that it had flushed too upon catching him

Sighing, he glanced down and tightened his grip on his erection. His hand moved fast and he soon felt himself reaching his release.

Propping himself up, he reached to take a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned up. After he'd cleaned up he pulled his hand out of his pants before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Elsa," he called, tapping gently on the door. "Is everything okay? You can come out now."

He heard the tap being turned off before the door swung open to reveal his fiancee. Elsa looked at him, her pale face was still tinted with a deep blush. Chuckling softly, he opened his arms and pulled her to rest against his chest.

"I miss you, Elsa," he murmured. " I really, really miss you. These last few weeks..they've been tough, what with work, and not seeing as much of you as I would like."

Elsa shuffled against him and buried her head against his chest. "I know, Jack, I miss you too. It's just..work has been crazy for both of us, and even on the weekends we've been so busy. I'm..sorry, for walking in on you."

He sighed and reached down, using his thumb to gently lift her chin so that she was looking at him. "El, listen to me," he began. "Masturbation is normal, fun even. You should try it. I'm not ashamed to do it, sure I'd rather have you do it for me, but you weren't here so all I had was my hand and the thought of you running through my head."

"Jack!" Elsa shrieked, shaking her head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered.

….**.~X~**...

Elsa yawned and stretched her arms out. Panicking slightly when she felt the empty space beside her in the bed.

Slowly she propped herself up and reached over to read the note that Jack had left for her on the bedside table:

"_Just gone to get the morning paper. I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful sleeping. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you want, although personally I think you should stay in bed, maybe give my suggestion a try ;)."_

She blushed as memories of the night before when she had burst in on him pleasuring himself rushed to her head. She wasn't surprised that he did it, after all it was natural, however, she'd never caught him doing it before, and she'd never tried it for herself.

She'd heard other women talk about pleasuring themselves. Some women even discussed it quite brazenly, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to talk about with friends. Even Anna had mentioned it, casually telling Elsa how she had invested in a new toy for when Kristoff was at work and then laughing as Elsa had sputtered and told her to keep it to herself.

Still, she couldn't deny that she was a little bit curious. Surely it wasn't that different to some of the things that Jack already did to her when they were intimate. Things that she knew from experience that she enjoyed. She just wasn't sure how to begin; whether it required special music to set the mood, or if it was something that could be done whenever and wherever the mood struck. Shrugging, she reached over, hitting play on Jack's iPod in the dock as the sound of one of his rock songs came blasting out the speakers.

She plumped up a pillow, setting it so that it was resting between her back and the headboard of their bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of the things that Jack did to her. The way he would move his hands over her and inside of her that left her feeling an intense pleasure and moaning his name whilst she reached to grip at his tousled hair.

Tentatively she reached her hand down. Her fingers gripped at the hem of her satin nightgown before tugging it up to lie above her navel. She looked down at her underwear and blushed. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and moved to slip hands between her underwear. She felt her hands come in contact with the elastic before her inhibitions got the better of her and she removed her hand.

"Pull yourself together, Elsa," she scolded herself. "It's natural, normal even."

Slowly she moved her hand back down and let her hand linger on the elastic of her panties. She didn't feel ready to try it without the pants yet, the idea of touching herself so intimately still seemed risque. Instead she decided to take baby steps and maybe, just maybe she could build her way up to the more intimate touching.

Closing her eyes she moved her hands to to place it between her legs. Slowly she rubbed over the thin material a few times only to feel nothing. She paused and tried to think of what Jack did. He'd touched her over her panties many a time and had managed to make it feel good and to leave her aroused. Yet she was doing the same thing and it felt clinical with not even a hint of pleasure.

Biting her lip, she increased the speed. She knew that when Jack touched her he would go both slow and fast to cause her to feel pleasure. Maybe speed was the key to reaching that same pleasure.

…..**~X~...**

Jack paused as his eyes skimmed over the quiet apartment.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the paper on the counter. He noted the coffee pot was as full as it had been when he'd left twenty minutes earlier with the only sign of life being the coffee mug he had left on the counter.

He had hoped that Elsa would have woken up by the time he'd returned home. He was desperate to spend time with her and to talk to her. The last four weeks had been exhausting for both of them and they had barely seen each other during the working week as the demands of their work got them down. Even their weekends had been busy and they had spent most of them working around the clock to help Elsa's younger sister, Anna and her husband renovate their newly purchased home.

This weekend marked their first weekend with no demands on them, it was their first chance to truly relax and Jack had plans that would see all phone calls being ignored and all social invites politefully declined. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up with Elsa in his arms and revel in the bliss that was his beautiful fiancee.

Shrugging he decided to return to bed. If Elsa wasn't awake then he could at least curl up on the bed beside her where he could gaze upon her whilst she slept.

He could hear the sound of rock music blasting as he approached the bedroom which surprised him. He knew the music well, it was one of the songs that featured on his iPod which he kept in the dock beside their bed. It wasn't exactly the sort of music that Elsa liked to listen to and most of the times she tolerated it because she knew he liked it. Still, weird choice or not it at least suggested that Elsa was either currently awake or that she had been awake at some point.

Gently, he pressed down on the handle. He didn't want to risk being too noisy in case Elsa had fallen back to sleep. Opening the door he could see that the curtains were still drawn closed with only a few rays of sunlight filtering in through the gaps. Looking down he felt his eyes widening as they caught sight of his fiancee.

"Elsa?!" he gasped

He smirked and watched as Elsa hastily moved her hand from between her legs before turning to bury her head in the pillow. He could hear her as she let out a few indecipherable squeaks and felt his heart melting. Despite the fact that she was currently incredibly embarrassed to have been caught attempting to masturbate he still found it endearing and slightly arousing.

Slowly he crossed the divide to take a seat next to her on the bed. He reached down and gently turned her so that she was lying on her back. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss on her reddened cheeks before stopping to kiss her lips.

"Say something," she squeaked. "You're too quiet. I know you want to say something so you may as well spit it out."

Jack grinned, pulling back as he lowered his gaze to meet Elsa's. "Need a hand?"


End file.
